


Heart Eyes and Love Confessions

by Meri1994 (charmed4lifekaren)



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, RPF, Smut, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/Meri1994
Summary: Getting ready to go back to America after the Spice World Tour Mel B is sent a video link by Melanie C, never imagining that it would change everything.





	Heart Eyes and Love Confessions

**AN** : So apparently, I’m writing more Meri, but this was inspired by the YouTube Mel B & Geri- Spice World 2019 by CrystalEye90210, which I highly recommend you watch.

* * *

For months now Melanie Brown has gotten used to being back in the UK, and honestly, she has loved every second. Between the Spice Girls tour, spending time with her family, spending time with Geri Halliwell and the other spice Girls, and getting to show her girls where she comes from Mel doesn’t really want to go back to LA; but she knows she has to at least for a little while.

As she packs her bags Mel’s phone goes off with a message from Melanie C;

 _This is something you should watch, watch Geri._ Followed by a YouTube link.

_How u feeling? What do you mean watch G? “_

Mel sends back, feeling confused and knowing that Melanie isn’t well at the moment.

After a few seconds Mel gets a response back from Melanie C;

_Trust me, watch it._

Trusting her friend, and not being able to help but feel a little curious, Mel opens the video link. Seconds later Mel sees the video name **‘Mel B & Geri- Spice World 2019’ **Mel wonders why the hell Melanie would send her this, but she still presses play, her curiosity once more winning out.

* * *

For the next hour and seven minutes Mel watches the video, and as she does, she feels a lot, amusement, joy, and feels touched more than once, but as she did what Melanie suggested and watched Geri. Watching Geri was easy to do because all the video is focused on the two of them, and as she did Mel realized something, something which she was blind to at the time.

“Oh Ging,” Mel says out loud, feeling glad that her mother is out with her girls in London where they have all been for the past day or so. 

Needing some advice Mel quickly sends a message back to Melanie saying;

_I didn’t realize…._

Knowing that Melanie will know exactly what she means, and thankfully she quickly gets a response back.

_None of us did…. She never said._

With a small chuckle Mel sends back,

_She wouldn’t, not after what happened last time she tried. What should I do?_

After a wait that is longer than the previous messages, as unknown to her Melanie is carefully thinking about what to say, Mel finally gets a response back;

_I don’t know, you know her best, just be careful; whatever you do._

“Thanks Melanie,” Mel mutters, feeling like that is no help.

As she has never been one to truly think things through Mel spends a few minutes debating and then quickly sends a message to Geri,

_I’m leaving tomorrow. Any chance I can see you 2night?_

After a wait, a little longer than how long she had to wait to get any message back from Melanie, Mel’s phone goes off with a response.

_Sure. Where and when?_

Seeing the response back Mel smiles, and quickly responds.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mel, who has watched the video through again, is arriving at Geri’s London house. Because Mel really didn’t feel like making a spectacle in public, and she really wanted to spend some alone time with Geri, Mel suggested they meet somewhere private. In response to Mel’s suggestion Geri offered her London house; which is still just hers despite her marriage, which is mainly vacant these days.

As Geri told her where to find the spare key Mel, who is carrying take away, and alcohol, dressed quiet casually for her, walks into the house, which seems exactly the same as the last time she was there.

“Geri?” Mel calls as she walks in.

“Melanie,” Geri says, walking out of the living room, dressed in all white just like she always is these days, something Mel doesn’t understand. “It’s good to see you,” she says, with a big smile, before hugging Mel and kissing her cheek.

“It’s good to see you too,” Mel admits, feeling like she is seeing Geri in a whole new light. “I have fish and chips,” Mel reveals, holding up the bag.

“Of course, you do,” Geri says, with a laugh, feeling like Mel is the only person who can get her to eat food like that. “Good thing I have bread in the kitchen,” Geri reveals.

“Yep,” Mel says as she heads to the kitchen, not needing to be told where to go.

* * *

A little while later Mel and Geri are in the kitchen, both sitting on top of the kitchen counters across from one another neither wearing shoes, as they eat their food and drink wine, enjoying each other’s company.

“What time tomorrow do you leave?” Geri asks curious, feeling like she has to bring up the topic so that she knows how long they have together.

“4:15pm,” Mel answers.

“And you’re back in a few weeks?” Geri asks.

“Yep, got my book shows,” Mel reminds Geri. “You’re still coming right?” Mel asks as it means a lot to her that Geri agreed to come to the shows she’s doing for Brutally Honest.

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Geri promises.

“Good,” Mel says, and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence.

The silence, while comfortable, lasts a few minutes before Mel can’t take it any longer as while she has her suspicions form the video, suspicions which Melanie supports, Mel needs to hear the truth from Geri herself.

“So, Melanie sent me an interesting video link,” Mel reveals.

“Oh?” Geri says, giving Mel an interested look as she can tell her dear friend is being vague, which is very unlike her.

“It was an hour-long video of us, from the tour, a fan put together what they called moments,” Mel says, feeling that there is no point beating around the bush.

“And you watched it?” Geri asks, her voice getting defensive. “Where did Melanie even find that?” Geri asks annoyed as she climbs down from the counter and moving away, clearly wanting to put some space between her and Mel.

“You know, I didn’t ask,” Mel says, climbing down from the counter too, not even thinking about the fact that that is a very good question. “What I did do is watch it… twice,” Melanie reveals, as she takes a step towards Geri.

“Melanie…” Geri starts to say, but for once in her life she finds herself lost for word.

“You know a lot of it I remember, my birthday, you screwing up dancing….” Mel starts to say.

“And you laughing at me,” Geri finishes, her voice compeltley even so it is hard to tell what she is feeling, even for Mel who knows her better than anyone.

“I also helped,” Mel tells her. “But what I didn’t see then was the way you looked at me when I wasn’t looking. I’ve never seen a look like that before,” Mel says, having seen it being described as ‘heart eyes’.

“It’s nothing,” Geri says, turning away from Mel, completely lying as it’s a hell of a lot more than nothing.

“Geri,” Mel says, reaching out and grabbing Geri’s arm, causing her to turn back towards Mel. “Don’t push me away,”

“You’re the expert in that, Melanie,” Geri says, her voice becoming defensive once more.

“And you’re the expert in walking away,” Mel counters, and as a look of hurt passes of Geri’s face Mel realizes that it may not have been the best thing to say. “But neither of us are gonna do that this time,” Mel reveals, taking a few seconds to clam down.

“Let me go… I should go,” Geri says, a vulnerability to her voice as she is pretty sure that something, they have been avoiding for over twenty years is about to blow up.

“No,” Mel says, her voice forceful. “I’m not letting you walk away this time.”

“Melanie….” Geri starts to say, her voice barely above a whisper as she gives Mel a pleading look, wanting her to stop before she says, or asks, something she can’t take back.

“Are you in love with me?” Mel asks, needing an answer, and knowing that this could implode both of their lives, but she really doesn’t care, giving Geri a look, which makes her feel like Mel is seeing her soul.

“I always have been,” Geri responds, her voice barely above a whisper, but it is loud enough for Mel to hear.

Even though it is what Mel thought hearing Geri admit it is a whole other thing all together, but it’s also everything she wants. Before Geri can regret what she said, or try to walk away again, Mel pulls Geri into her and kisses her.

The second Mel and Geri’s lips meet it feels like it has only been second since they lasted kissed, rather than the years it has been. Both Mel and Geri feel all the desire, or the want, that they felt the first time kissed all those years ago.

As they kiss Mel pulls Geri in closer, needing her to be as close as possible. Feeling the exact same way as Mel does Geri jumps up and wraps her legs around Mel’s waist as she parts her lips and allows Mel’s tongue access.

As Geri jumps into her Mel can tell that Geri is lighter than she should be, but she also decides that that is tomorrows problem, for tonight she just wants to love her girl.

“Upstairs?” Mel asks, as she and Geri break apart to catch their breaths, something they need to do even though they both feel like kissing each other gives them the ability to breath again, and Geri just nods in response, before kissing Mel again.

Geri’s nod is all Mel needs and so she starts to walk towards the stairs, holding onto Geri, as she goes, as their lips don’t part.

Over the next minute or so Geri and Mel maneuver their way upstairs. By the time they are upstairs, Geri still has her legs around Mel’s waist, and both women have lost their tops and bras somewhere along the way; though neither would be able to say exactly where.

Once they are in the bedroom Mel pushes Geri back onto the bed, and she quickly takes of her skirt, and underwear. From the second Mel pushed her onto the bed Geri just watched Mel, feeling completely amazed by her like she has so many times in the past;

“Like what you see?” Mel asks, the same cockiness to her voice that Geri has always loved.

“You know I do,” Geri responds, feeling desire, and want, raise up deep inside of her just like it always does when she is with Mel.

“You’re wearing too much,” Mel says, as she makes her way to Geri, and once she is close enough, she straddles the ginger women.

“Oh,” Geri says, and she starts to remove her pants.

“Let me,” Mel says, putting her hands over Geri’s as she bends down and kisses Geri’s stomach.

As she feels Mel kiss her skin Geri closes her eyes, as she memorizes the feeling of Mel’s kisses, a feeling she has gone too long without feeling.

“Up,” Mel says, and knowing exactly what Mel is asking Geri, without opening her eyes, lifts her hips up and she feels Mel remove her pants and underwear. “You’re really taking this white purity thing too far,” Mel comments, as she throws Geri’s pants and underwear to the ground, sounding a little amused. “You’re beautiful,” Mel says, as she kisses her way up Geri’s body, getting a moan in response.

Over the next few minutes Mel kisses all over Geri’s body, purposely avoiding the areas she knows Geri wants her to touch most, until she is finally face to face with Geri once more;

“I’m gonna make you holler,” Mel whispers, not being able to resist the pun, especially considering she can remember the look Geri had on her face during that song, before kissing Geri once more.

“Promises, promises,” Geri says, between kisses as she arches her body up towards Mel, wanting to be closer to her, wanting to touch her, to feel ever part of Mel.

“Not promises, fact,” Mel says, as she starts to kiss and suck on Geri’s neck. “I got you,” Mel says, as she moves her hand down between their bodies. “Let go, Ging,” Mel says, as she finds the wetness between Geri’s legs, which tells her that Geri wants this just as much as she does.

“Melanie…” Geri moans.

“I got you Baby,” Mel says, as she continues to kiss Geri’s neck, while moving her finger up and down Geri’s vulva.

“Don’t tease,” Geri moans, as her hands finds her way into Mel’s hair, wanting to be even closer to her. 

“Never,” Mel promises, as she starts to kiss down Geri’s body.

“Melanie,” Geri once more moans, feeling like Mel is going too slow for her liking.

“Patience,” Mel says, removing her lips from Geri, knowing that it is pretty ironic for her to be the one to say that.

Despite her words when Mel once more moves closer to Geri she pushes the older women’s legs apart and lowers her mouth to Geri’s soaked with desire core. Hearing Geri moan once more Mel begins to gently glide her tongue over the other woman’s labia, feeling Geri shiver as she does.

The second Mel tastes Geri she knows, without a doubt, that all she wants is more. Geri has always been an addiction to her, something she can’t get enough off, and she never wants to deprive herself of Geri again. Even though Mel usually likes to tease Geri, as she can get quiet bossy which Mel secretly likes, she feels too much desire to do that; as it’s been too long since they’ve been together. And so, she pushes her tongue deeper into the women lying in front of her.

The second Mel’s tongue enters her Geri lets out an even louder moan, feeling like the rest of the world has slipped away, to her the only thing that exists is Mel.

As Mel grinds away at Geri’s cunt, savoring it, devouring it, and knowing she never wants to be without her again, Mel feels the exact same thing. She knows, without a doubt, that all she wants is Geri, the rest of the world be dammed.

As Mel flicks her tongue menacingly against Geri’s clit Mel can hear Geri’s moans increase, but she can also tell that the ginger women is holding back, trying to remain in control, and so she moves her mouth away from the women she can never get enough of. As Mel moves away, she hears Geri moan, but this time, it is clearly in disappointment, clearly missing Mel’s touch.

“Let go, Love. You don’t always have to be in control,” Mel says, before returning her mouth to Geri’s core.

As her tongue once again flicks against Geri’s clit Mel slips her finger between Geri’s folds, and into her body. The second Mel’s finger enters Geri she moans;

“Melanie,” her voice full of desire and want. 

As that was exactly what she was waiting for Mel grinds her tongue down on Geri’s clit, as she moves her finger in and out of Geri’s incredibly tight body, and within seconds the ginger women comes undone, hollering just like Mel promised she would.

As she feels Geri lose control Mel continues to lick, riding Geri through her organism as she sucks up every bit of the older woman’s juice she can get. Feeling Geri come down Mel removes her soaked finger and starts to kiss her way up Geri’s body once more, until she is finally face to face with her once more.

Once they are face to face Mel kisses Geri again, sharing her own juices with her, feeling Geri moan, and try to move closer in response. 

“I love you,” Mel says, completely meaning what she is saying, as they break apart, though she makes no effort to move off the smaller women.

“I love you,” Geri says in response, before she quickly, before Mel realizes what she is doing, moves them so that she is on top. “My turn,” Geri says, as she starts down Mel’s body, and Mel grins, as she does find it incredibly hot when Geri takes charge.

For the next few hours Mel and Geri take turns exploring each other’s bodies, giving each other pleasure, before finally becoming overcoming with exhaustion, and falling asleep cuddled up in each other’s arms. Neither women is thinking about what is going to happen next, all they are thinking about is each other, and how happy they are together.


End file.
